


Only Good Boys Get Treats

by Ailarii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Master/Pet, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Vibrators, Voyeurism, everything, just fucking everything, the iwaoikuroo bdsm fic that no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:18:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8252198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailarii/pseuds/Ailarii
Summary: Oikawa plays with his toys.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First things first, I must thank [harmoniousdestruction](http://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmoniousDestruction) for her continued support and beta-ing of this. You are amazing. Thank you 10000x.
> 
> Even though this took me 900 years to finish, it was still a fun ride. 
> 
> Enjoy, sinners.

Oikawa hummed in appreciation. He had to hand it to himself, he did a damn good job tying up his presents this time. Standing over them, he looked down his nose, watching them writhe against their constraints; both Iwaizumi and Kuroo were kneeling on the floor, already breathing heavy and letting loose small whimpers, a faint buzzing sound coming from each of them.

They were both tied so their legs stayed bent and spread, their forearms tied behind them and a collar sat snugly around each of their necks.

They were facing each other, but in that moment they both looked up expectantly at Oikawa, waiting for him to begin the game.

With a chuckle, Oikawa brought a hand to his chin and said, “I just don’t know where to start; you both look so enticing! I suppose it all depends on whoever is more desperate....” Seeing his pets like this had him hard already, cock straining against his jeans, though his face gave none of this away as he looked from Iwaizumi to Kuroo and back again.

Iwaizumi could only turn his gaze down to the ground. He craved Oikawa’s touch, but he wasn’t needy enough to beg. Not yet.

Kuroo, meanwhile, was quick to shamelessly call out, “Please, play with me, Master.”

Locking his eyes on Kuroo, Oikawa had to remind himself not to grin. He walked over and knelt down next to him, then ran his fingers through Kuroo’s hair, stopping at the nape of his neck where he grabbed the short strands and pulled, exposing the column of Kuroo’s throat. The tag on his collar bounced slightly at the motion, and the engravement of ‘Tetsu-chan’ glinted in the light.

“What a good boy,” Oikawa said with a quick glance back at Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi caught the look out of the corner of his eye but didn’t return it. Instead he kept a neutral expression as Oikawa leaned in to start laying open mouthed kisses along the expanse of Kuroo’s neck, but he let his lips linger on the collar for a second.

Kuroo closed his eyes at the feeling of Oikawa’s tongue and teeth gliding against his skin. And when Oikawa bit a familiar spot, Kuroo moaned, his hips twitching.

While OIkawa’s tongue continued its ministrations, his hand reached behind him to grab a small remote from his pocket. With another suck at the same spot, Oikawa clicked the remote, causing the buzzing to became louder.

As he let out a whimper, Kuroo’s cock twitched and his hips rolled as much as they were able. The toy was just shy of the spot that would drive him crazy.

“So responsive,” Oikawa mumbled against Kuroo’s neck as he reached around with his other hand and grabbed the handle protruding from Kuroo’s entrance. Slowly, he pressed it in another half inch and then moved the device in a circle.

“M-Master,” Kuroo moaned, tilting his head and exposing more of his neck to Oikawa.

“Yes?” Oikawa hummed as he returned to abusing the pale skin.

“Please, more.”

Oikawa put down the remote and reached down to lightly trace the ring around Kuroo’s cock as he said, “Since you asked so nicely.” Then he slowly twisted and angled the toy inside of Kuroo until he squeezed his eyes shut and let out a broken moan. Grinning as he applied pressure, Oikawa’s free hand moved to run featherlight along Kuroo’s length.

Kuroo was shaking and pulling against his bonds, hips pressing forward, trying to get Oikawa’s hand to apply more pressure to his cock.

When Oikawa noticed the action he clicked his tongue. “Tetsu-chan, what do you think you’re doing?”

“I need more, Master,” Kuroo breathed out, looking at Oikawa through half closed eyes.

Oikawa gave a short laugh. “So selfish, Tetsu-chan. Wanting so much when Iwa-chan hasn’t even had a turn yet.” He glanced back to see Iwaizumi’s face flushed and eyes glazed over with lust, then added, “Looks like Iwa-chan is getting eager.” Oikawa turned his body so he was facing Iwaizumi, but kept his hand on the toy inside Kuroo, continuing the teasing motions. “Do you want me to play with you, too?”

Iwaizumi had been watching Oikawa’s hands move along Kuroo’s body, watched Kuroo’s face when he touched him just right.

The vibration inside of Iwaizumi wasn’t enough, doing nothing more than gently stoke the building fire. He needed to feel Oikawa’s hands on him, even if it was the same light touches he gave Kuroo. But when he tried to speak all that came out was a quiet whine.

Turning his head slightly, Oikawa leaned towards him, saying, “What was that? I can’t hear you, Iwa-chan.”

Sucking in a breath, Iwaizumi kept eye contact as he managed to force out, “Yes, Master. I want you to touch me, too.”

With a smirk, Oikawa sat up straight again and replied, “Too bad.” He loved the way he could see Iwaizumi bite back a whine. “Only good pets get treats,” Oikawa said, then he went back to Kuroo.

Having never taken his hand off the toy, Oikawa began pushing and pulling it, being sure to drag it across Kuroo’s sweet spot every now and then with random amounts of pressure.

Kuroo let his head fall back as the low moans rumbled from his chest. His hips began to roll forward once again, and it wasn’t long before he was pushing back against the toy every time Oikawa pressed it into him.

Breathing a laugh, Oikawa cooed, “Look at you, trying to fuck yourself on this toy. I must not have tied you as tight as I thought….”

Kuroo paused his movements but the moans and whimpers continued. He stared at Oikawa, waiting to see if he was going to continue.

“Ah well,” Oikawa clicked the toy to a higher setting for just moment before bringing it back down again, reveling in the high whine it earned him. “I suppose for today it’s alright. I like watching you, and I’m sure Iwa-chan does, too.” He shot a quick glance back at Iwaizumi who was panting, precum sliding down his length to the ring wrapped snugly around him.

Turning back to Kuroo, Oikawa gave him a startlingly sweet smile. “See? Now…” The sweetness faded as quickly as it had appeared. “How about we make it worth his while, hm?”

Kuroo had no time to answer before Oikawa’s hand was wrapped around his length and slowly stroking it, aided by the precum that had coated the underside. His moans rose high, head falling back again as his eyes screwed shut.

The stimulation was too much. His whole body stilled and Oikawa leaned in next to his ear, clicking his tongue.

“Tetsu-chan, I didn’t tell you to stop moving,” Oikawa purred. “Come on, I want to see you ride this toy like it’s my cock.”

Another low groan tore from Kuroo’s chest, but he obeyed. With his limited movement he was able to move his hips forward just enough to push back and meet Oikawa’s thrusts. 

“There you go,” Oikawa murmured, watching him with hungry eyes. “Good boy.”

Oikawa’s hand moved along Kuroo’s length in time with the vibrator, and it didn’t take long for Kuroo to become a whimpering mess, fucking into Oikawa’s hand and back onto the toy. He could feel the pressure building, but knew the ring around the base of his length would keep his orgasm at bay until Oikawa said otherwise.

Even though Oikawa’s face didn’t show it, his own want was starting to press painfully against his pants. The thought to grab Kuroo’s head and pull his mouth down over his cock was appealing, but, knowing how much Kuroo loved it when he did that, Oikawa decided against it.

Instead, Oikawa settled for watching Kuroo’s mouth shape around heavy breaths and moans for more.

Then Oikawa slowed his pace and giggled. “Aww, Tetsu-chan, you’re being selfish again. You want to come already but Iwa-chan still hasn’t had his turn. And just look at him.” It wasn’t a suggestion.

Both Kuroo and Oikawa stared at Iwaizumi; he was taking shallow breaths, and his pupils were blown wide. When he looked up and locked eyes with Oikawa, he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Master,” he said in a voice rough and low, but still clearly a whine. “Please. I need you to play with me, too.”

Oikawa hummed in mock consideration. Then, suddenly, the hand wrapped around Kuroo was gone, and Iwaizumi was biting his lip to keep the pathetic sounds in his throat as Oikawa’s finger ran from the ring wrapped snugly around him to his leaking slit.

“Ah-ah, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa wrapped his fingers around the base. “I didn’t tell you to be quiet.”

Then Oikawa leaned in to lick a trail from the base of Iwaizumi’s neck to his earlobe. Nipping at the flesh, he whispered, “Speak, Iwa-chan.”

Oikawa’s hand squeezed and pumped once, twice, and Iwaizumi was crying out; which wound up sounding more erotic than Iwaizumi had expected.

“What a good boy,” Oikawa continued pumping Iwaizumi. “You definitely deserve a reward.” He reached into his other back pocket to grab the second remote. With a flick of his thumb he turned the vibrator up a level.

Iwaizumi moaned low and deep, bucking his hips up into Oikawa’s grip, who in turn laughed and continued to slide his hand over Iwaizumi, randomly tightening and twisting for only a second. 

He’d never admit it out loud but watching Oikawa tease Kuroo had brought Iwaizumi to the point of almost painful arousal. He watched and knew that he’d do anything to receive the same attention; now that he was, the coil inside of him was tightening faster and faster.

Oikawa had seen Iwaizumi come enough times that he only had to listen to his moans to know how close he was. And right now, he was close.

With a small smirk, he used his free hand to reach behind Iwaizumi and started pushing the vibrator into him with shallow thrusts.

“Mas - ah,” Iwaizumi shuddered. Every time the toy would get close to his prostate, Oikawa would pull it back out. Iwaizumi rutted back against the pressure trying to get it just that extra little bit.

Oikawa watched with a focused look as Iwaizumi writhed, staring at him with dark eyes half closed and a flush over his face. Every small touch elicited a wide range of noises that mixed wonderfully with the small pants and whines coming from Kuroo.

When Oikawa leaned in to trace his tongue along shell of an ear, Iwaizumi tilted his head and let out a high and broken groan.

Sliding his hand down Iwaizumi’s cock, Oikawa moved past his hips and up his torso, following the indents and grooves of his abdominals, making Iwaizumi’s muscles jump and twitch. When he got to his chest, Oikawa paid extra attention to his nipples. At first he ran his thumb lightly over a bud, but then he was tugging and pinching the flesh; Iwaizumi arched his back against the sensation.

All the while Iwaizumi was still pressing his hips back in time with Oikawa’s ministrations. And with one thrust, Oikawa decided to give Iwaizumi a taste of what he was craving. He pressed the toy the smallest bit further and allowed himself a small grin at the sound Iwaizumi made.

“Is that what you wanted?” Oikawa whispered against Iwaizumi’s neck.

Iwaizumi replied with a whimper.

Oikawa tsked and removed his hand from the toy just long enough to bring it down hard on Iwaizumi’s ass, whose startled cry turned into a low moan halfway through.

“I asked you a question,” Oikawa said in a threatening tone that sent a pleasant shudder down Kuroo’s spine.

When Iwaizumi still was unable to find his voice, Oikawa curled a finger under his collar and pulled him forward. “Come on, speak, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi swallowed and looked up at Oikawa. “Yes….”

Oikawa moved his hand up from Iwaizumi’s neck and into his hair, gently running his fingers through the short, messy strands. “Yes, what?”

“Yes, Master,” Iwaizumi quickly corrected.

“Alright then,” Oikawa said and leaned back, looking over at Kuroo. “I guess you don’t need anything else.”

Iwaizumi made a strangled sound. “N-No, wait, please.”

Oikawa turned back to Iwaizumi, a raised eyebrow his only prompting for him to continue.

Biting his lip, Iwaizumi tried to move his hips to get some sort more friction from the toy. “Please don’t stop, Master,” he breathed.

“But Iwa-chan, Tetsu-chan’s been so patient waiting for his turn,” Oikawa wrapped his fingers lightly over the head of Kuroo’s length and ran his thumb over the slit, tearing a cry from Kuroo’s throat as his hips shuddered against the touch.

Oikawa played this game for a while. He’d get them so close that they could taste their release, and then he’d be gone, the only evidence of where he went being the broken gasps and moans from one followed by the frustrated cries from whomever he’d left.

Neither of them knew how long this went on, but after what felt like an eternity, Kuroo and Iwaizumi were begging.

“Please fuck me, Master,” Kuroo groaned.

“Master, let me come,” Iwaizumi pleaded.

Kneeling between them, Oikawa looked from one to the other and smiled to himself. He loved when they got like this; he loved having these big, strong men whining for his touch. But more than that, he loved teasing them, and the longer he did, the more submissive they became.

Oikawa laughed and crossed his arms. “I’ve given you both so much attention, yet you still want more.” Shaking his head, he added, “How greedy.”

“We need you, Master,” Kuroo said.

“Too used to my cock, huh?” Oikawa leaned towards Kuroo and ran a finger under his chin. “Is that it?”

Kuroo whimpered out a quiet ‘yes,’ and Iwaizumi moaned the same affirmation.

Turning, Oikawa moved closer to Iwaizumi, and when he was only a few inches away, he ran his fingers lightly down his front and stopped just before the ring around Iwaizumi began. “You want me to fuck you?” He asked in a low drawl.

Unable to help the whine in his voice, Iwaizumi said, “Yes, Master, please.”

With a satisfied grin on his lips, Oikawa leaned back and shrugged. “Nah, don’t wanna.”

Iwaizumi felt his stomach drop and he pulled at his restraints. “No, please-”

Oikawa held up a hand to silence him. “But, I enjoy seeing you like this. And you’ve been very good tonight, so I think you still deserve a treat….” Oikawa’s hand slid down Iwaizumi’s arm and traced over the knots of his restraints. “What do you say?”

Iwaizumi felt the relief flow out of him in a heavy breath. “Thank you, Master.”

After freeing Iwaizumi’s arms and legs, Oikawa reached down to remove the toy, as well as the ring around his cock. Then he turned and looked at Kuroo, directing Iwaizumi’s gaze. “Go get it, then.”

Iwaizumi scrambled forward as quickly as his stiff limbs would carry him. When he got to Kuroo, he wasted no time in sucking and biting at any skin his lips could find.

As carefully as his impatience would allow, Iwaizumi eased Kuroo down so he was lying on his back, legs spread and still tied.

For a brief moment, Iwaizumi pulled back to give Kuroo a serious look, but when he didn’t protest the new position, Iwaizumi continued, grabbing the handle of the toy still buzzing inside of Kuroo and moving it in and out of him a few times, eliciting more choked sounds.

When Kuroo craned his head he noticed movement in his peripheral vision. Looking over, he saw Oikawa sitting on the edge of the bed, cock in hand, watching him and Iwaizumi intently.

Iwaizumi didn’t need to follow Kuroo’s gaze, he could already feel Oikawa’s eyes boring holes into him. Oikawa always did like to watch.

“Let’s put on a good show for him,” Iwaizumi said in a hoarse voice. Kuroo replied with a desperate roll of his hips. 

A small object - a bottle - thudded against the floor next to them.

Iwaizumi took the hint, grabbing the bottle with one hand while the other removed the toy from Kuroo in one slow motion. Kuroo didn’t have time to get accustomed to the empty feeling, as Iwaizumi’s slicked up fingers slipped inside of him, spreading lube anywhere they could reach.

As he pulled them out, Iwaizumi let his fingers drag against Kuroo’s prostate. After that he was quick to slick his cock and position the head against Kuroo’s entrance. With all the prep that had been done, there was little resistance, and Iwaizumi had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from coming immediately.

Kuroo moaned low and long as Iwaizumi pushed into him. He loved when Oikawa fucked him, but he couldn’t deny that Iwaizumi was good too; while Oikawa was longer, Iwaizumi was the thickest of them, and Oikawa knew that. It was why Kuroo usually didn’t find himself topping, not that he minded.

A sharp whine fell from Kuroo’s lips when, in one quick motion, Iwaizumi pulled nearly all the way out and thrust back in to the hilt. Kuroo rolled his hips as well as he could manage, silently asking for more.

It didn’t take much coaxing for Iwaizumi to go faster. He grabbed Kuroo’s hips and started a quicker pace, being sure to angle his hips just right.

“Ha-ah…” Kuroo resigned himself to wordless moans and cries as he squirmed and fidgeted, but he knew there would be no use in begging Iwaizumi to let him come.

Turning his head, Kuroo watched Oikawa; his face was flushed, eyes half closed and lips slightly parted. His stare sent a shiver down Kuroo’s spine and his own cock jumped uselessly against his stomach.

Iwaizumi’s grip on Kuroo tightened as his thrusts became more erratic. He wanted to prolong the show as long as he could, but he was coming undone, and he wasn’t sure exactly how much longer he could last inside of Kuroo. As much as he’d been stretched, he still gripped Iwaizumi like a vice.

Feeling the heat grow dangerously intense in his core, Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa, hoping his expression conveyed that he was trying to ask permission.

Oikawa flashed a lazy smirk and said, “You can come, Iwa-chan.”

“S-Shit...” Iwaizumi didn’t get two more thrusts in before he was spilling himself inside of Kuroo, the grip on his hips sure to leave bruises. He pulled out after only a moment, watching the white spill out of Kuroo as his hips rolled and tried to press into anything to receive some form of stimulation.

“What a good boy,” Oikawa drawled, looking down at Kuroo. “Iwa-chan, I think Tetsu-chan deserves his reward now.”

Iwaizumi turned to Oikawa with a half glazed look in his eye. “What would you like me to do to him, Master?”

“Hm,” Oikawa pretended to ponder the thought as he continued to work himself. “First, remove that pesky ring, and then I want to watch you suck Tetsu-chan’s pretty cock.”

“Yes, Master.” Iwaizumi set to work, carefully removing the cockring, wasting no time before leaning down to glide his tongue from tip to base and back again. Then, just as he took the head past his lips, Oikawa spoke up again.

“I want you to finger him, too. Tetsu-chan always makes the cutest sounds.”

Iwaizumi pulled back just long enough to say a clear, “Yes, Master,” then returned to his task. This time he circled a finger around Kuroo’s entrance, pressing in at the same time he took Kuroo into his mouth.

Kuroo tried his hardest to not thrust into Iwaizumi’s mouth, a hand placed firmly on his hip helped keep him still.

Iwaizumi ran his tongue along the underside of Kuroo’s cock, then around and up to the head, his fingers gliding smoothly in and out of Kuroo, aided by the lube and Iwaizumi’s own cum. He made sure to press against Kuroo’s prostate with every other inward thrust.

There was nothing Kuroo could do but moan and call out as Iwaizumi worked him. He knew he wasn’t going to last long, the coil was already winding tight, and Iwaizumi was being relentless.

Throwing his head to the side again, Kuroo watched Oikawa through half closed eyes; his pace was quickened now, his breaths coming in quicker and his body tense. Even from where he was, Kuroo could see the precum glistening on the head of his cock.

Then, Iwaizumi pressed hard into Kuroo at the same time he took him as far as possible into his mouth. Kuroo felt his cock hit the back of Iwaizumi’s throat and barely registered the quiet curse from Oikawa as he stumbled over his own.

“Fuck.… I-I’m- Shit,” Kuroo tried to warn as Iwaizumi continued his ministrations. And when he timed a swallow with a perfect press of his fingers, Kuroo felt the coil snap, and he was spilling down Iwaizumi’s throat.

Iwaizumi diligently swallowed all he could before fully pulling off of Kuroo and retracting his hand.

Looking over to Oikawa, Iwaizumi saw he had a blissful, sated expression on his face and the evidence of his own completion on his shirt.

But Oikawa didn’t stay like that for long. Quickly, he took his shirt off, dropping it on the floor, and came over to start undoing all the knots on Kuroo, with Iwaizumi’s help.

Once Kuroo was free, Oikawa stood and brought wipes over to start cleaning away anything on Kuroo or Iwaizumi. While Oikawa did that, Iwaizumi slowly started to stretch out Kuroo’s legs, rubbing the joints to ease the tension from them. Oikawa murmured quiet praises to the both of them the whole time.

After he had them cleaned up, Oikawa took them one by one to the bed and gently laid them out before carefully removing both of their collars and setting them in their respective boxes on the nightstand.

Then Oikawa turned and headed towards the door, calling over his shoulder in a cheery voice, “You guys sit tight, okay? I’ll be back in two seconds!”

“Where’s he goin’?” Kuroo asked, still in a daze.

“Don’ know,” Iwaizumi replied, rolling over so he was facing Kuroo and running his fingers through his hair. Kuroo made a content sound and Iwaizumi breathed a laugh. “You really are like a cat, you know that?”

“Shut up,” Kuroo grumbled, lightly slapping Iwaizumi’s arm.

Oikawa returned with two small tupperware containers and plopped down onto the bed.

Iwaizumi glared at him, then quirked an eyebrow when he noticed the containers, and asked, “The hell are those?”

“Snacks!” Oikawa said, holding one out to each of them.

Cracking open an eye at the mention of food, Kuroo mumbled out a, “You don’t say?” Then he sat up and took his, opening it to find a couple good sized pieces of cold pizza. He gasped before saying in an overly sweet tone, “Aw, you shouldn’t have,” and then he tore into the first slice.

Taking his own, Iwaizumi popped the lid to find a few large bars of what appeared to be white chocolate. He looked up at Oikawa and started, “How did you-“

Oikawa smiled gently, replying, “You guys are really predictable after sex.”

“Aw, Iwaizumi, did you hear that? I think the big dork cares about us,” Kuroo said sarcastically around a mouthful of pizza. Iwaizumi returned a huff before ripping open his first bar.

“I don’t go out looking for cold pizza and chocolate just for anyone, you know!” Oikawa laughed and then moved forward to start examining the other two’s limbs. “I’m gonna go get something for these bruises. They aren’t bad, but I want to be safe.”

“Follow your dreams,” Kuroo said.

When Oikawa returned, the both of them had set the food aside and were lying contentedly next to each other, Iwaizumi’s head on Kuroo’s shoulder.

Oikawa held up a bottle of ointment. “Who’s first?”

“I think Kuroo this time,” Iwaizumi said as he shifted to the other side of the bed.

Kuroo waved his hand dismissively. “It’s fine, seriously.”

Grabbing the offending hand, Oikawa began looking up and down his arm, and scolded him. “Stop trying to be a tough guy.”

“But my image.”

Rolling his eyes, Oikawa popped open the bottle and squeezed some of the ointment onto the more reddened areas on Kuroo’s arm before rubbing it in. And when Kuroo flinched away from the slight sting, Oikawa couldn’t help a chuckle. “Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

Kuroo scoffed and used his free hand to grab another slice of pizza.

Once Oikawa had gone over every single red mark and tightened muscle, he sat back and asked, “Shower now or in the morning?” The way Iwaizumi and Kuroo snuggled into the pillows was answer enough; in the morning.

Oikawa got up and went to rifle through the dresser, coming back with two clean pairs of pajama pants. “For your consideration,” he said, throwing a pair at each of them.

Iwaizumi groaned but moved to put the pajamas on without actually getting up. Kuroo on the other hand looked at the clothing like it had offended him and tossed it off the bed.

“Alright then,” Oikawa shrugged and pulled on his own pair of pajamas before turning off the light and crawling into bed between the two. With a yawn, he settled, and murmured a quiet, “Goodnight.”

And two voices replied, “G’night.”


End file.
